


Adam Driver #48 (Cannes 2019)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [48]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dead Don't Die (2019), The Report (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Adam Driver's Hands, Clothing Porn, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, Portraits, Vein kink, profile porn, roman nose, sexy drapery, watch porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A pensive Adam in profile, eyes narrowed against the bright sun as he gazes to his left, hand across his body, tux, shirt, and brow all deliciously rumpled. Essentially this is profile, hand, and clothing porn. Oh, and That Watch.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	Adam Driver #48 (Cannes 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> A quiet moment in the calm just before the storm of media attention that was the premiere of "The Dead Don't Die" at the Cannes Film Festival, It looks like the photographer snapped this right after he'd swept his hair off his forehead; his fingers are spread slightly, the pinky still crooked inward, giving us a lovely view of his veins and tendons running under the skin. He hasn't slimmed down for Annette yet, so his wedding ring isn't as loose as it is later in the year, and his face is fuller, especially under his cheekbones and along his jaw. 
> 
> I recently saw a brief clip of an interview with Adam from June of 2014, in which he mentioned that one of the things he enjoyed most about filming Tracks was that he got to go to Australia. When the interviewer expressed surprise, he gently touched on the fact that his life up til then hadn't included a lot of opportunities to do much traveling, bless his midwestern middle class cotton socks. Given the globe-trotting that he's done since then, I think it's safe to say he's seen a bit more of the world now. 
> 
> We all know that promoting films is not a part of the film-making process that Adam enjoys; he endures it for the sake of making sure the movie is successful, and given his comments in many interviews I'm absolutely certain he'd give it up in a heartbeat if he could. But it does mean that he gets to travel to some beautiful places. And so I wonder, knowing how much getting to go to Australia meant to him, what he might have been thinking as he glanced out over Cannes. I'll never know. But I sincerely hope that he was happy to get to be there, and that he's able to hold onto that joy for years to come.
> 
> Photo used for reference taken by Greg Williams on 14 May 2019 at the Cannes Film Festival.
> 
> My best guess is that this one took about 8 hours to draw. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-48.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-48-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-48-hand.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
